hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porygonal's 2020 Atlantic hurricane season (V2)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive, record-breaking, and catastrophic hurricane season that was the first in a series of three active hurricane seasons. In terms of named storms, it was the most active since 2005, and featured the third-highest ACE value on record. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2012 till:31/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:01/03/2012 till:03/03/2012 color:TS text:Arthur (SS) From:20/05/2012 till:24/05/2012 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) From:16/06/2012 till:21/06/2012 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) From:24/06/2012 till:27/06/2012 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) From:12/07/2012 till:20/07/2012 color:C2 text:Edouard (C2) From:24/07/2012 till:26/07/2012 color:TS text:Fay (TS) From:03/08/2012 till:10/08/2012 color:C2 text:Gonzalo (C2) From:09/08/2012 till:14/08/2012 color:C1 text:Hanna (C1) From:18/08/2012 till:03/09/2012 color:C4 text:Isaias (C4) From:22/08/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:C5 text:Josephine (C5) barset:break From:30/08/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) From:05/09/2012 till:14/09/2012 color:C4 text:Laura (C4) From:07/09/2012 till:18/09/2012 color:C5 text:Marco (C5) from:07/09/2012 till:10/09/2012 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip From:12/09/2012 till:17/09/2012 color:C2 text:Nana (C2) From:20/09/2012 till:28/09/2012 color:C5 text:Omar (C5) From:27/09/2012 till:08/10/2012 color:C4 text:Paulette (C4) From:04/10/2012 till:08/10/2012 color:C1 text:Rene (C1) From:14/10/2012 till:17/10/2012 color:TS text:Sally (TS) From:19/10/2012 till:20/10/2012 color:TD text:Nineteen (TD) From:20/10/2012 till:27/10/2012 color:C4 text:Teddy (C4) Barset:break From:03/11/2012 till:05/11/2012 color:TS text:Vicky (TS) From:09/12/2012 till:13/12/2012 color:TS text:Wilfred (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas From:01/03/2012 till:01/04/2012 text:March From:01/04/2012 till:01/05/2012 text:April From:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Seasonal activity was reflected with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy index value of 234.42 units, the third highest value on record in the Atlantic. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of a hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed; therefore, long-lived storms and particularly strong systems result in high levels of ACE. The measure is calculated at full advisories for cyclones at tropical storm strength—storms with winds in excess of 39 mph (63 km/h). Seasonal Forecasts Systems Subtropical Storm Arthur During the last week of February, a non-tropical low pressure area developed in the central Atlantic, far away from any land areas. Over the next few days, models began to suggest that a subtropical or tropical cyclone could form from this system. On February 28, the NHC began monitoring the system for development, as models began to agree on development occurring. Organization improved on February 29, and a lucky ASCAT pass revealed that Subtropical Depression One had formed, on March 1. Initially, it was not classified for another six hours. Overnight, convection increased, and the depression was upgraded to Subtropical Storm Arthur. Despite unusually low wind shear, cold sea surface temperatures and Arthur’s own broad core hindered major intensification. Arthur peaked on March 2, with winds of 45 mph. Shortly after, Arthur was picked up by a trough. The next day, Arthur was declared extratropical, as it merged with the trough. Arthur was the second tropical or subtropical cyclone to form in the Atlantic during the month of March on record, with the other being an unnamed hurricane in 1908. Tropical Storm Bertha On May 16, a strange area of “pop-up” convection appeared east of the Lesser Antilles. The convective activity began to organize while not moving much at all, but by May 18, a westward motion began to be observed. Despite moderate wind shear, it is estimated that Tropical Depression Two formed north of Puerto Rico on May 20. The depression quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Bertha. Bertha being a small storm, it was believed that rapid intensification could occur, but Bertha only intensified gradually, peaking in May 22 with winds of 50 mph. Bertha maintained this peak until it moved west into the Gulf of Mexico, where increasing wind shear began to weaken Bertha. Bertha passed over the Florida Keyes as a a minimal tropical storm. Bertha weakened to a tropical depression on May 23, but held on to tropical cyclone status until it moved north and made landfall in Destin, Florida. Bertha rapidly dissipated after landfall, with most convection gone after six hours. Because of this, Bertha was deemed a remnant low on May 24. Tropical Storm Cristobal A poorly organized tropical wave developed in the central tropical Atlantic on June 8. The wave failed to organize initially due to strong wind shear, but began to develop convection as it entered an area of lower shear. The wave attained sufficient organization to be upgraded to Tropical Depression Three on June 16, becoming the earliest tropical cyclone in the main development region since Bret of 2017. Three continued westward into the far northeastern Caribbean, where it strengthened into Tropical Storm Cristobal on June 17. Cristobal slowly intensified as it passed through the lesser Antilles, entering the Central Atlantic on June 18. Cristobal turned due north as it interacted with a low pressure area. Cristobal developed a large eye structure as it reached peak winds of 70 mph on June 20, just short of hurricane strength. Shortly afterward, Cristobal accelerated northeastward, becoming post-tropical the following day. Cristobal's remnants passed over Newfoundland, causing minimal damage. Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Kyle Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Hurricane Nana Hurricane Omar Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Rene Tropical Storm Sally Tropical Depression Nineteen Hurricane Teddy Tropical Storm Vicky Tropical Storm Wilfred Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. This was the same list used in 2014. The names Isaias, Paulette, Rene, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred were used for the first time this year. Names not retired were re-used in the 2026 season. 2020 was only the second Atlantic hurricane season on record to exhaust the entire name list. Retirement On April 3, 2021, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Josephine, Marco, Omar, and Wilfred, due to the damages and deaths they caused. Their replacements for 2026 are Jenni, Malcolm, Oswald, and Watson. Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Porygonal Category:Above-average seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons